The present disclosure relates to medicine droppers, and more particularly, to medicine droppers for storing and dispensing liquids.
Droppers or syringes for dispensing liquids are known. Some are one-piece devices having a compressible bulb part and a generally more rigid tubular-like part that holds a liquid to be dispensed. The bottom part may have one or more liquid content-level markings. Such devices may be contained in sealed packages.